Our Love
by sanadayuina
Summary: Allen... Kanda... terjebak di antara masa lalu dan ilusi. Terjebak pada janji di masa lalu... kegelapan mereka, hanya mereka yang saling mengerti...
1. Prologue

_**OUR**__** LOVE**_

_**-Man©Hoshino Katsura**_

_PART ONE: PAST AND REASON_

In the dark, I can't see anything, except you...

_Di dalam kegelapan, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain dirimu__..._

_Mana..._

_Mana..._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu, Mana..._

_Hanya kau yang selalu kupikirkan..._

_Hatiku hanya untukmu..._

_Aku sudah membunuhmu..._

_Dua kali aku telah membunuhmu..._

_Air mataku sudah tak bisa mengalir lagi..._

_Mana..._

_Walau ini hanya mimpi..._

_Walau ini hanya ilusi..._

_Aku tak ingin melepaskan tanganmu lagi..._

"Aishiteru... zutto..."

"_Aku mencintaimu... selalu..."_

_Walau aku ragu, apakah kau mengucapkan kata itu padaku atau pada sesuatu dalam diriku__…_

_Aku ingin percaya..._

_Walaupun sulit aku ingin percaya..._

_Ingin percaya..._

_Selalu berharap..._

_Agar kata-katamu itu ditujukan padaku..._

_Di dalam dunia yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan dan lebih terang dari cahaya..._

_Di dalam dunia itu..._

_Ke tempat kau telah mengirimku..._

_Aku selalu menunggumu..._

"Okaeri, Mana."

"_Selamat datang, Mana."_

"Tadaima, Allen."

"_Aku pulang, Allen."_

Oo~oo~oO

One by one, the petals are gone, lotus.._._

_Satu demi satu, kelopak bunga itu menghilang, teratai..._

_Alasanku untuk tetap hidup saat itu..._

_Alasanku untuk menghancurkan teman baikku waktu itu..._

_Alasanku untuk menolak kematian..._

_Janji yang kau ucapkan..._

_Janji yang ingin kupenuhi.__.._

"I will wait for you, always... until the last petal gone..."

"_Aku akan menunggumu, selamanya... sampai kelopak bunga yang terakhir menghilang..."_

_Aku ingin menepatinya..._

_Menepati janji itu..._

_Janji yang merupakan alasan hidupku..._

_Janji yang... membuatku terus berjalan..._

_Aku terus mencarimu..._

_Aku tidak akan mati sebelum bertemu denganmu..._

"I will always wait for you in that place."

"_Aku akan terus menunggumu di tempat itu."_

"Aishiteru yo..."

"_A__ku mencintaimu..."_

_Sangat mencintaimu..._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa dirimu..._

_Tanpa adanya dirimu untuk menjadi alasan hidupku..._

_Tanpa adanya tujuan di dunia yang tak memiliki harapan ini..._

"Aishiteru..."

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

Oo~oo~oO

あなたはいつでも見上げかかわらず、あなたはまだ見つけることができません…

_W__alau kau cari sampai kapan pun, tetap t__ida__k akan kau temukan..._

Oo~oo~oO

_We__ never know __where will the fate bring us__..._

Kita tidak pernah tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kita…

Bagiku, hanya Mana yang paling berharga. Aku... Alasanku tetap hidup adalah untuk Mana. Untuk Mana dan jiwa yang terperangkap dalam diri para Akuma itu.

Dunia tanpa Mana, dunia tanpa Akuma... Bukan dunia bagiku...

Merekalah alasanku untuk terus hidup...

Noah, Exorcist, Earl, Vatican, orang-orang tak berwajah yang tak kukenal...

Aku tidak memperdulikan hal-hal seperti itu...

_Mana..._

Bagiku hanya Mana yang berarti...

_Aku akan terus berdoa__ walau apa pun yang terjadi..._

Tapi akankah aku tahu bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini?

Tidak, ini bukan akhir, ini adalah awal...

_My fingers touched the cool bond,_

_In the crevice of my crumbling heart,_

_My body wanders_

_(Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni,_

_Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima_

_Samayou karada)_

Ketika jari-jariku menyentuh ikatan yang dingin itu, matamu yang bagaikan badai menatapku dengan tajam. Mata indigomu bertatapan dengan mata perakku. Aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti kenapa hatiku sakit melihat matamu itu? Tubuhku ragu... Kenapa? Kenapa?

_Doushite?_

Oo~oo~oO

_Because we always loo__k __at__ the past, we always blind about "now"..._

Karena kita selalu melihat ke masa lalu, kita selalu buta akan "sekarang"...

Janji itulah yang membuatku mampu bertahan di tempat ini. Tempat terkutuk ini...

Masa laluku yang penuh darah...

Senyum di wajahmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang menahanku untuk tidak jatuh makin jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Aku berusaha meraihmu... Meraihmu dalam keputus asaan...

Hei...

Apa kau masih menungguku? Cintaku padamu bukan kepalsuan. Kesetianmu padaku adalah kenyataan. Jika seandainya takdir berkata lain, apa yang akan terjadi?

Bunga teratai selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu...

Black Order, Innocence, Akuma, Noah, Vatican...

Aku tidak perduli pada sampah seperti itu.

_Ai..._

Hanya janji itulah yang mengikatku pada dunia ini.

_Api yang tersembunyi di dalam abu, dan satu demi satu..._

Jika ini harus berakhir, berakhirlah sudah.

Tapi, apa benar ini adalah akhir?

_Kitto sagashite ita n da irosenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o,_

_Motto tsuyoku te no hira de boku ni furete,_

_Ever and never end_

_(Surely,_

_I've searched for the unfading miracle named "you",_

_Touch me with stronger palms;_

_Ever and never end)_

Sungguh, yang kucari selama ini hanya dirimu. Akan tetapi, ketika tangan itu menyentuhku, mau tidak mau aku menatap ke dalam bola mata si pemilik tangan. Mata peraknya menatapku dengan tajam, mata yang selalu penuh dengan perasaan terluka dan airmata. Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada senyummu, tapi dia tidak pernah tersenyum padaku... Tidak akan pernah berakhir...

_Itsumo..._


	2. Illusion

_**OUR LOVE**_

_PART TWO: __ILUSI_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang menangis, karena aku sebenarnya juga ingin menangis.**_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang lemah, karena hal itu mengingatkanku pada diriku.**_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang kehilangan harapan, karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan harapan itu.**_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang dikutuk, karena aku sebenarnya juga terkutuk.**_

_**Aku benci orang yang naif, karena itu mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu.**_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang ingin menghilang, karena aku tahu aku tidak berani berbuat hal yang sama.**_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang mengatakan mereka ingin mati, karena aku tidak bisa mati, tidak semudah itu.**_

_**Aku benci melihat orang yang melarikan diri, karena aku tahu aku tak akan bisa melarikan diri.**_

_**Aku benci orang yang membuang harga diri, karena harga diri adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dariku.**_

_**Aku benci tindakan pengecut, karena itu membuatku mengerti bahwa aku juga sama pengecutnya.**_

_**Aku benci orang yang mengingkari janji, karena aku pernah merasakan bagaimana jika janji itu dingkari.**_

_**Aku benci orang yang mencari jalan ke luar yang mudah dari masalahnya, karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang mudah dan adil.**_

_**(Kanda Yuu)**_

Dalam kegelapan tercipta ilusi-ilusi tak terhitung yang sanggup membuat orang-orang yang sudah tersesat ke dalam kegelapan itu sulit untuk kembali.

Ilusi-ilusi indah yang sulit untuk diabaikan. Ilusi-ilusi yang merupakan perwujutan semu impian dan harapan manusia.

Mungkin ada juga manusia yang takut akan kegelapan, takut akan ilusi-ilusi yang mungkin mereka tahu atau pikir akan muncul dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan malam yang mencekam. Dari balik bayangan rerimbunan pohon. Dari dalam gorong-gorong gelap.

Akan tetapi...

Di dalam setiap diri manusia, terdapat kegelapan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kegelapan yang kemudian menciptakan ilusi-ilusi semu akan harapan yang tak tersampaian. Kegelapan yang mereka sadari mau pun tidak.

_Satu demi satu kelopak bunga berguguran..._

Ilusi itu...

_Dalam diri Akuma, terlihat sosoknya yang semakin menghilang..._

Ada juga orang yang hidup dari ilusi.

Orang yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa ilusi.

_Kanda Yuu..._

_~"Aku tak akan mati sampai menemukan orang itu."~_

_Allen Walker..._

_~"Aku akan terus melangkah, sesuai janjiku padanya."~_

Kegelapan menciptakan ilusi.

_Lotus..._

Dan ilusi menciptakan harapan.

_Clown..._

Allen Walker dan Kanda Yuu.

_Buta akan masa depan, terpaku pada masa lalu_.

Masa lalu mereka menciptakan kegelapan.

Kesedihan mereka menciptakan kegelapan.

Dan ketika dua individu dengan kegelapan yang nyaris sama ini, ketika dua individu yang bertahan hidup dari ilusi ini bertemu...

_Sepert__i apa ilusi yang akan mereka lihat?_

Oo~~oo~~oO

Misi pertama dengan Moyashi. Che! Baka Komui, memasangkanku dengan bocah yang dikutuk seperti dia...

Che, memang dipikirkannya dua orang yang dikutuk digabungkan akan menghasilkan hal yang baik ya? Ini, kan bukan rumus matematika yang mengatakan bahwa negatif ditambah negatif sama dengan positif!

Idiot berisik, naif... MOYASHI! Che!

"APA KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI HAL YANG BERHARGA UNTUKMU?" aku berteriak padanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berteriak begitu padanya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Aku ingin berteriak lebih banyak lagi, si moyashi ini mudah sekali membuatku marah bahkan tanpa berbuat apa-apa...

"Yang berharga bagiku... sudah hilang lama sekali," kata-katanya pelan, dan dia masih tidak menatapku, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku menatap terpana padanya.

Dia? Si baka Moyashi itu?

"Karena itu, Kanda," dia akhirnya menatapku, menyebutkan namaku dengan aksen Ingrisnya. "Karena itu... aku ingin melindungi mereka!"

Apa hubungannya?

Ini semua omong kosong. Tidak masuk akal.

Melihat sosoknya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuh kurus yang menjani penderitaan sejak awal dilahirkan.

Dia...

Dia mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri.

Terkutuk.

Terikat oleh janji.

Hidup dengan ilusi.

Karena itu. Karena itu tubuhku secara otomatis bergerak untuk melindunginya ketika Akuma sialan itu akan melancarkan serangan yang mematikan padanya. Walaupun aku harus membiarkan luka-lukaku terbuka lagi. Walau aku harus menelan harga diriku.

Oo~~oo~~oO

Dia masih tidak ingin pergi.

Dia masih tetap tinggal di sini.

Si bodoh itu...

"Ini bukan salahku, Komui! Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan baka moyashi! Dan Komui, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa tahan dengan bocah itu!"

Aku berteriak pada Komui yang berada di ujung lain telepon, membuat si finder-yang-namanya-aku-lupa itu berjengit. Aku sedang berkutat melepaskan perbanku ketika Komui berkata, "Kau tidak tahan dengan semua orang."

Che, seperti dia harus mengingatkanku saja.

Tapi, Moyashi itu memang membuatku kesal. Dia orang yang paling membuatku kesal, bahkan tanpa dia berkata apa-apa.

Lalu pada saat itu, orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka dokter dan suster masuk ke kamar rumah sakit itu, tepat pada saat aku memakai kembali kemejaku. Dokter itu lalu mulai mengatakan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatku kesal, tapi aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja, tanpa meninggalkan luka atau kerugian apapun pada rumah sakit iru.

"Kanda, lukamu butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk sembuh kali ini."

"Tapi aku sembuh," kataku keras kepala.

"Kanda, ini berarti rentang waktumu makin berkurang, berhati-hatilah."

Che, dia tidak bilang hal seperti itupun aku mengerti. Dasar siscon sialan, ini tubuhku sendiri, aku tahu batas-batasku. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan berhenti sebelum melewatinya, che.

Oo~~oo~~oO

"Sedang apa orang yang butuh waktu lima bulan untuk menyembuhkan diri di sini?" kata Moyashi.

Aku berjengit kesal, dasar baka! "Che, aku sembuh," kataku sambil menghempaskan diri di salah satu tangga.

Moyashi mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan. "Bohong," bisiknya dengan suara serak, seperti orang yang menangis.

"... Kalau memang sakit, kenapa tidak kau hentikan saja?" tanyaku setelah hening lama. Aku tidak mengerti anak ini sama sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia suka sekali menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Dia sudah bukan 'Lala' lagi, kan?"

"Tapi itu janji mereka berdua," bisiknya lagi. "Aku... hanya Guzol yang boleh menghentikan Lala."

"Che, kau naif Moyashi," kataku, mencengkram Mugen lebih erat. Dia bodoh dan naif, dan entah kenapa, dia mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. "Kita penghancur, bukan penyelamat."

Moyashi mengangkat wajahnya, tidak ada bekas airmata di sana, tapi matanya tampak bengkak dan berkaca-kaca. Dia menyeringai sedih, angin menerbangkan rambut peraknya yang seputih warna salju di sekeliling wajah pucatnya. Hal itu membuatnya tampak lebih rapuh dari dia yang biasanya, walau aku bisa melihat perasaan terluka dan kegelapan serta ketegaran di sepasang mata abu-abu miliknya itu. "Aku tahu Kanda. Aku tahu, tapi..."

Apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu tertelan angin yang bertiup keras ke arah kami, membuat rambut kami sama-sama terbang di sekeliling wajah kami. Dan yang membuat kami kaget bukan karena adanya suara nyanyian yang sudah beberapa hari ini terus terdengar, tapi ketidakadaan suara itulah yang membuat kami kaget.

Moyashi bangkit berdiri, sangat tiba-tiba, dan berlari ke arah labirin Matel. Aku terlalu terkejut dan tidak menduga dia akan melakukan hal itu sehingga terlambat mengejarnya.

Ketika aku dan si finder berhasil mengejarnya, yang kami lihat adalah punggungnya yang gemetar dan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap matanya. Di pangkuannya si boneka akhirnya berhenti. Mati.

Dan yang kulihat benar-benar membuat miris hati. Moyashi... dia tampak seperti anak-anak. Seperti seharusnya anak-anak seumurannya, yang tak berdaya dan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku lebih tahu lagi, bahwa dibalik tubuh yang terkesan rapuh itu, dia lebih kuat dari siapapun.

"Aku tahu Kanda," dia berbisik lagi. "Tapi, aku ingin menjadi penghancur yang bisa menyelamatkan seseorang."

Waktu itu aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Waktu itu yang kurasakan adalah kejengkelan karena kata-kata bodohnya. Penghancur dan penyelamat adalah lawan, seperti dua sisi mata uang. Dia tidak bisa menjadi keduanya, dia harus memilih.

Yang tidak kuketahui adalah, bahwa suatu saat nanti kata-katanya itulah yang akan merubahku.

Bahwa dia akan membawaku ke tempat yang terang... hanya untuk menyeretku kembali ke kegelapan...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**(7-12-2010)A/****N: Duh, di chapter satu semuanya tanya, ini TBC atau Oneshot? Ini. TBC. Sumpah, apa nggak ada yang baca penjelasan di atas itu? Apa kalian Cuma kangen sama Author Note ini? *ngarep mode: on* *dihajar masa***

**Chapter ini... author dedikasikan buat empat orang O.o**

**Nadisa, Mei M****ei, Shana, and Yuu Kaze Kanda.**

**Adikku Nadisa, yang harus dipaksa buat ngasih review.**

**Mei Mei yang selalu review di semua cerita.**

**Shana yang ndorong aku buat nulis lagi setelah kena major writer block.**

**Dan s****umpah, Kaze yang bikin aku gila! Author nambahin pikiran Kanda yang ada di atas itu buat njawab statusnya Kaze di FB, emang sih, dia nggak bakal baca fic ini, habis dia orang philiphina, tapi tetep aja, kan? Uh! Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya pengen marah-marah terus!**

**Kanda: Aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata jalan pikiranku dan Yuina bisa sama, che.**

**Lavi: Entah kenapa aku merasa Yuu-chan agak OOC di sini.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Allen: Yuina-san! Bukannya kau harus belajar buat semesteran besok?**

**Yuina: EGP! Bener-bener kesal, nih!**

**Lavi: Eh, Yuina, soal chapter 200 dan 201 DGM...**

**Yuina: SHUT THE F**_**piiiiiiiiiiiip**_** *disensor Lavi* UP!**

**Allen: Lavi, diam! YUINA SEDANG NGAMUK!**

**Kanda: Apaan lagi kali ini?**

**Yuina: BAKA ALMA! BAKA LINK! TEME LEVELIER!**

**Lavi: ... *sweat drooping***

**Yuina: DGM WA ORE NO JA NAI! Nggak bakal! Nggak deh! Amit-amit gue punya manga yang bikin Kanda jalan bareng Alma, trus Allen dipenjara! Ogah! Amit-amit! F**_**piiiiiip**_** *disensor Kanda***

**Lavi: *ngelap keringet pake hankechii Setsuna yang author nggak punya karena kehabisan Animonster* Paling nggak Yuina-chan jadi sadar diri...**

**Yuina: TAPI**** ALLEN DAN KANDA MILIKKU!**

**Kanda&Allen: ...**

**Lavi: Ternyata nggak... (8-12-2010) oh, ya, Yuina-pon...**

**Yuina: JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!**

**Lavi: []x= Iya, deh. Aku masih pengen hidup kok... ada review, nih... tapi kamu nggak sempet balesnya karena baka-chichi-mu ngapusin semua e-mail di BB kamu, kan?**

**Yuina: Eh... sebenarnya... baru sadar kok =~=`**

**Kanda: Baka!**

**Allen: Mii 'Miss'Typo-san, karena author yang satu ini nggak bisa and bener-bener malas buka account-nya waktu dia menyadari ada review, jadi, aku yang akan membalasnya, di sini *wave***

**Yuina: Terserah dah...**

**Allen: Merinding disko? OxO Hebat! *claping* (ngomong2, maksudnya apa?) Arigatou buat review dan pujiannya *bow* DAN SILAHKAN DI FAVE! *jatuh* aduh! Maaf, maksudku, terimakasih atas perhatiannya pada fic gila ini...**

**Yuina****: *sitting in emo corner growing mushroms* emang... emang fic-ku semuanya jelek kok *sob* mau apa? Protes? *hiks* ((= habis kena flame))**

**Kanda: MOYASHI! Kau bikin Baka Fujoshi depresi!**

**Allen: EEEEEP! *run from Kanda***

**Lavi: Jya ne in another chapie! Dun forget to review(s)! *bow***

**Yuina: I am a patethic author WHICH can't speling and have grammar right... i am a f**_**piiiiiiiiiiiip**_** author WHICH have a breakable heart... i am a author whom not deserve to write and have review... DAMN YOU BITCH (Lavi gagal menyensor) BERANINYA OMONG AJA! EMANG KAMU BISA NULIS JUGA! BAKA! BAKA! MANA NGEFLAMENYA DI FB PULA! DASAR COWAAAAAAARD!**

**Lavi: Tenang, Yuina! Kau ngabisin dua-page MSWord cuman buat author note, nih...**

**Kanda: Che, kalau nggak mau baca, nggak usah baca deh! Dasar, teme onna!**

**Allen: ... darimana tau kalau dia cewek, Kanda, Yuina?**

**Kanda: Intuisi Yuina. Yang biasanya betul.**

**Yuina: *peluk2 Kanda* YUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! SHE IS MEAN TO ME T^T**

**Kanda: Oh, damn...**

**Allen: Pembaca, kalau kalian masih membaca sampai sini, menurut kalian, bagaimana fic Yuina secara keseluruhan? Jujur saja, karena Yuina tidak akan bisa lebih kecewa dari ini, kalau kalian memang menganggap fic-fic Yuina nggak seharusnya dilanjutkan lagi, dia nggak akan jadi author lagi. Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian pada setiap fic Yuina, karena dia benar-benar sedang depresi sekarang, karena itulah dia ngomong tidak jelas sampai sini. Terimakasih... *bows***


	3. Promise

_**OUR LOVE**_

_PART TWO: PROMISE_

_**Aku... aku hanya bisa berjalan...**_

_**Aku tidak akan... tidak boleh... berhenti melangkah...**_

_**Demi Mana...**_

_**Demi para Akuma yang mengingatkanku pada orang terkasihku itu...**_

_**Demi dia...**_

_**Demi... diriku sendiri...**_

_**Aku sudah berjanji padanya...**_

_**Janji...**_

_**Janji itu harus kutepati...**_

_**Apapun... apapun yang terjadi...**_

_**Aku ingin menggapainya lagi...**_

_**Aku ingin menyentuhnya...**_

_**Ingin mendengar suaranya...**_

_**Ingin merasakan hangat tangannya...**_

_**Ingin sekali lagi merasakan kebaikan dan cintanya...**_

_**Selain Mana... selain Mana tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga...**_

_**Mana...**_

_**Tujuanku...**_

_**Alasanku untuk hidup...**_

_**Mana...**_

_**Segalanya bagiku...**_

_**Janji itu...**_

_**Aku akan terus tersenyum, Mana...**_

_**Aku akan terus dan terus melangkah...**_

_**Walau akhirnya ini akan membunuhku...**_

_**Walau akhirnya...**_

_**Aku akan sendirian...**_

_**Di dunia ini... di dunia ini...**_

_**Sendirianpun tak apa... tak apa...**_

_**Asalkan aku masih...**_

_**Masih...**_

_**Masih memiliki kenangan tentangmu...**_

_**(Allen Walker)**_

Di dunia ini, yang ada di tengah cahaya itu sebenarnya adalah kebohongan. Tidak ada satu pun di dalam dunia penuh cahaya ini yang jujur. Tak satu pun.

Kebohongan yang begitu indah itu menarik manusia-manusia ke dalam keputusasaan. Akan tetapi... apakah itu benar-benar salah kebohongan itu?\

Mencari dan mencari.

Anak yang malang dan selalu sendirian itu, yang bahkan orangtua kandungnya sendiri tak sudi memberi nama. Dia yang dibuang hanya karena berbeda, yang dibenci hanya karena "kekurangan" yang merupakan berkah dan kutukan di saat yang bersamaan. Dia yang hidup di dunia yang penuh kebohongan itu sejak dulu.

_Dunia yang lebih gelap dari bayangan dan lebih terang dari cahaya..._

Dia yang seperti itu, dia yang seperti itupun... anak yang dibuang itu masih bisa menemukan cinta dalam sosok seorang ayah angkat yang menyayanginya.

Akan tetapi... apakah cinta itu kemudian akan menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Apakah dia akan bisa menerima kalau saja... kalau saja ayahnya itu ternyata... ternyata... tidak mencintainya?

Bisakah dia terus percaya? Bisakah dia?

Di dalam cahaya yang terang dan membutakan itu dia dibutakan.

Di tengah kegelapan, dia hanya bisa bertambat pada satu hal untuk terus hidup.

_Keep walking forward, Allen..._

_Don't stop... keep walking..._

Dan dia, satu di antara sekian banyak manusia yang jatuh di kegelapan, hanya bisa terus berpegang pada janji itu... hanya bisa berpegang pada kata-kata orang yang akan selalu dianggapnya sebagai orang yang paling berharga baginya walau apapun yang terjadi.

_Mana..._

Airmata bagaikan embun...

_I love you..._

Senyum di tengah banjir airmata...

_Will I ever love someone beside you?_

Oo~~oo~~oO

"Walker-dono? Walker-dono?"

Allen mengerjapkan matanya kaget, menoleh untuk menatap Toma yang berdiri di sampingnya seolah baru menyadari dia ada di sana. "Aaa, Toma, maaf, sepertinya aku melamun."

"Che, Moyashi, jangan turunkan kewaspadaan, baka!" terdengar suara tajam dan kasar Kanda Yuu.

Allen hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap boneka di pangkuannya. "Lala," bisiknya pelan. "Selamat tidur..."

"Ambil innocence-nya," perintah Kanda pada Toma, yang mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Allen.

"Ah," Allen bergumam.

"Moyashi, jangan melamun!" bentak Kanda, berjalan menghampiri Allen dan menyeretnya. "Ayo!"

"K, Kanda! Mau ke mana?" Allen berkata kaget, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan kuat Kanda, tapi gagal.

"Makan malam," kata Kanda pendek. "Baka Moyashi, kau kurang makan, kan?"

"Kanda! ALLEN! NAMAKU ALLEN!"

"Urusai! Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli, MOYASHI!"

"BAKANDA!"

"MOYASHI!"

"Girly samurai wanna be!"

"Old main hair freak!"

"She-male!"

"Baka gay Moyashi!"

'Oi! Kau yang punya rambut panjang, kenapa aku yang disebut gay?" kata Allen kesal.

"Dian! Jangan berani-berani komentar mengenai rambutku!" bentak Kanda sambil mengirimkan death-glarenya.

"Pony-tail-freak!"

"MOYASHI! SHINU*!"

"BAKANDA! Mana aku mengerti bahasamu itu?"

"Che, urusai!"

"That it! I hate you, Bakanda!"

"Same here, Baka Moyashi!"

"Lepasin! Kalau gitu lepaskan!"

"Berisik dan masuk sana!"

Dan dengan itu, Kanda melemparkan Allen ke salah satu restoran dengan kasar sebelum dia sendiri masuk ke dalam dan melangkah melewati Allen yang terpuruk di lantai seolah dia tidak ada. Kanda lalu duduk di salah satu sudut dan memesan soba (lagi).

Allen hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri, dengan dibantu beberapa orang yang ada di dekatnya. Allen hanya tersenyum dan membersihkan diri dari debu tidak terlihat dari seragamnya ketika orang-orang itu mulai bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja dan mengenai teman seperjalanannya yang kasar.

_Tapi, Kanda,_ pikir Allen. _Bisakah kau mengerti?_

_Mungkin... mungkin kau bisa..._

Oo~~oo~~oO

Kanda Yuu...

Entah kenapa, pria... bukan, remaja. Ya, entah kenapa remaja itu terasa akrab dan familiar walaupun kami belum pernah bertemu sekalipun sebelum ini.

Mungkin tingkahnya memang keterlaluan. Mulut kasar, suka main tangan (atau lebih tepatnya pedang), dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Di pertemuan pertama kami pun, dia berusaha membunuhku. Walau dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan karena masalah itu. Komui-san dan mejanya yang tidak pernah dibereskan itulah yang menanggung nyaris semua tanggung jawab.

Aku tak tahu alasannya, tapi aku merasa tertarik dengannya.

Bukan, ini bukan cinta atau apapun sejenis itu.

Aku tidak, masih belum, dan tidak akan bisa merasakan cinta lagi selain cinta seperti yang kurasakan pada Mana.

Tidak.

Bukan.

Mengenai dia... ini adalah sesuatu yang kuat. Yang nyaris sama kuatnya dengan cinta.

Rasa penasaran?

Bukan. Bukan itu.

Benci?

Tidak. Sama sekali di luar perhitungan.

Kemiripan?

Ya, ya mungkin karena itu.

Mungkin karena kami mirip... entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kami mirip.

Tidak, bukan dalam masalah fisik.

Tapi... tapi...

Tapi rasanya... rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mirip denganku.

Apa?

Apa, ya?

_Kegelapan..._

_Ilusi..._

_Janji..._

Ah, ya.

Yang ada di dalam matanya itu... benar sekali. Yang ada di dalam mata Kanda... kegelapan. Kegelapan yang sama denganku. Nyaris, mungkin. Rasa sakit yang disembunyikan di balik mata itu...

Luka seperti apa yang pernah di deritanya?

Mata itu... bukan hitam atau coklat seperti yang sebelumnya kukira.

Mata itu berwarna sama dengan warna langit malam yang cerah. Warna mata yang indah...

Tapi juga... menyedihkan...

"Berhenti menatap, Moyashi. Apa kau tak tahu kalau itu tidak sopan?" kata Kanda pelan dan kasar.

Suara yang indah... sayang sekali terlalu sering digunakan untuk memaki...

Aku hanya tersenyum, beradu pandang dengan Kanda. Tanpa kutahu alasannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, aku menggerakkan tanganku.

Aku menyentuh pipinya... membuat matanya melebar kaget. Dengan tenang, seolah aku sudah merencanakan ini semua, seolah aku tidak peduli pada kepalaku sendiri... aku menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

Kanda tidak bergerak. Terlalu kaget untuk bergerak kukira...

_Manis..._

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku mendekatkan wajah kami. Hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

Dan tiba-tiba, bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

Lembut dan pelan. Penuh keragu-raguan.

Aku lalu mundur perlahan, menatap wajah Kanda yang... benarkah itu? Kanda? Tersipu?

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Mungkin ini memang bukan cinta, tapi yang jelas, aku tertarik padanya.

Yang aku tak tahu adalah... seberapa tertariknya aku padanya... dan seberapa besar pengaruh kami untuk satu sama lain.

Yang aku tahu, saat itu, aku hanya bisa mencintai Mana dan Kanda hanyalah... hanyalah sekedar objek ketertarikanku yang tak berdasar...

Karena aku sudah berjanji... berjanji pada Mana...

Janji...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**A/N: Bwah... selesai juga *lirik kiri-kanan* uh... um... halo? WA! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! *menunduk* Nggak! Benar! Sumpah! Nggak niat membuat kalian menunggu ampe selama ini, kok! Cuma, tombolnya kurang ditekan diiiiiiikiiiit aja! Ah, iya, Krad Hikari vi Titania, Kanda Raphael, Nadisa-chan! Hello from the Darkness dan renxy.9x'y makasih atas dukuangan kalian! Kairanida 'Fira' Yuuki, dirimu sudah membuat author percaya kalau dia punya fans juga XDDD (Shin-kun! Kenapa nggak ngibur ibunda, sih? Bunda buat Lavi ma Tyki lho! Eh, ini Yullen/Arekan sih, ya?) BAIK! Sanada Yuina akan kembali bersemangat untuk bikin fic-fic lagi! EH! MAAF! MAKSUDNYA MENAMATKAN! MENAMATKAN!**

**Buat Renzy: sorry, ya, lupa bilang, "The Day and Night, Chii, Ai" di hold bentar (baca: hiatus). Jadi, update-nya bakal masih laaaamaaaa banget == maaf ya?**

**Lavi: YAAAY! NGGAK KEBAGIAN PERAN LAGI!**

**Allen: Kok malah senang?**

**Lavi: *habis disiksa habis-habisa di fic lain* ... Yuina-rin jahat...**

**Yuina: URUSAI! Huh!**

**Kanda: ...**

**Lavi: DISCLAIMER! NOT OWN! NEVER BE!**

**Yuina: *snif***

**Allen: R... review... please...**

**PS: Kenapa setiap nulis AreKan... pasti Allen kesannya "brengsek" gini trus, sih? BLACK ALLEN! GO!**

**Allen: ==a *sweat drooping***


	4. Aishite?

_**OUR LOVE 3**_

"_**AISHITE?"**_

_**Pernahkah kau merasakan seperti apa cinta itu?**_

_**Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak mengerti**_

_**Aku berjanji pada "orang itu"**_

_**Aku berjanji akan kembali padanya**_

_**Aku berpikir, hanya dia yang akan kucintai**_

_**Tapi, apa benar begitu?**_

_**Apa benar ini cinta?**_

_**Dia berjanji padaku**_

_**Berjanji bahwa dia akan menunggu**_

_**Sudah berapa tahun berlalu?**_

_**Apa dia masih menunggu?**_

_**Apa dia masih hidup?**_

_**Apa dia masih ingat padaku?**_

_**Perlahan tapi pasti...**_

_**Aku mulai merasa ragu...**_

_**Meragukan diriku sendiri**_

_**Meragukan dirinya**_

_**Meragukan janji kami**_

_**Meragukan "cinta" di antara kami**_

_**Dia yang mengikatku di dunia**_

_**Dia adalah alasanku untuk hidup**_

_**Walaupun begitu...**_

_**Walau begitu...**_

_**Bolehkah aku melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya?**_

_**Bolehkah aku melangkah di jalanku sendiri tanpa dipengaruhi orang lain?**_

_**Bolehkah aku melupakannya?**_

_**Bolehkah aku memilih?**_

_**Bolehkah aku...**_

_**Mencintai orang lain?**_

_**(Kanda Yuu)**_

_Cinta itu apa?_

_Sampai sekarang, apakah ada manusia yang bisa mendeskripsikan cinta?_

_Bukan..._

_Yang mereka inginkan bukan pengertian cinta yang sudah sering mereka dengar._

_Bagi mereka, cinta itu sesuatu yang lebih rumit lagi._

_Apa ya?_

_Seperti apa?_

_Mungkin keinginan yang tidak disadari untuk terus bersama..._

_Cinta?_

_Mereka terikat oleh cinta..._

Allen Walker

_Cinta pada akuma dan sang ayah..._

Kanda Yuu

_Cinta pada "orang itu"..._

_Tapi perlahan, mereka berdua mulai merasa ragu._

_Benarkah?_

_Benarkah mereka mencintai apa yang mereka pikir mereka cintai?_

_Bagi Allen, hal itu seperti tusukan pedang panas..._

_Mana..._

_Mana..._

_Mungkin bagi Mana, bukan Allen yang pria itu cintai, tapi sesuatu yang lain..._

_Bagi Kanda, hal itu seperti kelopak bunga yang berguguran..._

_Setiap kelopak bagai senyum-"nya"..._

_Setiap kelopak bagai tawa-"nya"..._

_Tapi itu semua perlahan menghilang... gugur... layu..._

_Bagi mereka, orang-orang terkasih itu adalah alasan mereka untuk terus hidup. Untuk terus berjalan._

_Tapi, akankah mereka menemukan alasan lain untuk bertarung?_

_Mungkinkah?_

_Dan bila mungkin, akankah mereka akan menerima alasan itu dengan sepenuh hati?_

_Love, betrayal, trust, brave, warry, past, future, clown, lotus, smile, anger, happiness, sadness, black, white..._

_Hal-hal kecil itu bergabung menjadi satu..._

_Hal-hal kecil itu menumpuk perlahan..._

_Sudah tidak ada lagi airmata yang akan terbuang..._

_Sang badut melangkah..._

_Sang samurai berlari..._

_Yang satu dengan senyum..._

_Yang satu dengan kemarahan..._

_Tapi mereka tetap berjalan..._

_Melangkah demi orang yang mereka "cintai"..._

**OO~oo~OO**

Dia menciumku.

WTH?

Moyashi... si moyashi itu...

Dia baru saja m, menciumku?

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

Moyashi menatapku selama beberapa saat dengan wajah keheranan sebelum dia tersenyum kecil. "Kanda," bisiknya sambil menyentuh ke dua sisi wajahku lagi. "Mulai sekarang..." dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Kau adalah..." nafasku seolah tertahan ketika dia berbisik di telingaku. "Milikku..."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat.

Di dalam hati, aku bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sini, di tangga menuju ke kedalaman labirin Martel.

"Kena... pa?"

Aku tidak bisa mengenali suaraku sendiri yang berbisik dengan begitu lemah. Sesuatu seperti pecahan kaca seolah melukai jantungku. Otakku serasa dipenuhi dengan kabut tebal.

Tidak bisa berpikir...

"Karena," dia berbisik lagi, tepat di daun telinga kananku dengan hanca berjarak kurang dari tiga senti. "Karena kalau kau, kupikir pasti akan mengerti."

"Ap..."

"Shhh, Kanda... kau tidak punya pilihan. Kau akan jadi milikku, mau ataupun tidak..."

"Kenapa... aku? Kenapa... kau lakukan ini?"

"Kanda Yuu, bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menginginkanmu..." dia menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi kananku, membuatku merinding. "Tapi," gumamnya dengan bibir masih di pipiku. "Yang jelas... ini bukan cinta..."

_Dokin_

Jantungku berdetak keras. Aku menutup mataku rapat, wajahku makin lama makin memanas dan nafasku tak beraturan.

Dia menciumku sekali lagi... dan aku tidak menolaknya...

Kenapa?

Aku tidak mengerti...

Tapi ini... bukan cinta, kan?

**OO~~oo~~OO**

Kanda menatap ke pemandangan yang berlalu dengan cepat di luar jendelanya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia akan menuju ke misi lain, meninggalkan si moyashi itu untuk pulang ke HQ sendirian.

Tidak, dia tidak khawatir.

Dia hanya...

Kanda menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak untuk memikirkan mengenai si moyashi itu lebih jauh.

_Dia bilang ini bukan cinta,_ pikir Kanda. _Dan aku juga punya "orang itu"... tapi... kalau begitu... perasaan kecil yang sedang tumbuh ini... namanya apa?_

Kanda mengadah ke langit melalui jendelanya, menatap langit senja yang perlahan menggelap. Kanda menggigit bibirnya.

_Kenapa aku?_

Sejumlah burung terbang di langit, kembali ke rumah mereka, tapi itu semua lolos dari pengamatan Kanda.

_Apa maksudnya dengan mengerti?_

Kereta itu melewati sebuah danau besar yang berkilau dengan warna jingga, beberapa orang tampak berkumpul di pinggir danau. Sejumlah anak melambai ke kereta yang sedang melaju itu dengan tawa riang.

_Apa mungkin... karena dia... aku akan mengingkari janjiku pada orang itu?_

_Aku..._

_Aku..._

Bulan muncul di langit, ditemani oleh matahari yang masih engan sepenuhnya menghilang. Sejumlah bintang pertama berkelip menghiasi langit yang gelap.

_Moyashi... jangan sampai aku..._

Matahari telah sepenuhnya menghilang.

Kanda menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepala lagi.

_Jangan sampai aku... jatuh cinta padanya..._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Kanda sadar, ya? Dia sadar ya? XD *tepuk tangan* Anyway... maap, ya, buat delay-nya... tapi, nggak selama chapter 3 ya? *disorakin* uhuk, emang sih, kalau update saya ini lama banget... moga-moga kalian nggak bosen, gitu aja...**

_Kanda: Tumben Update bareng semua?_

_Allen: Euhm... Kado, katanya._

_Kanda: Buat?_

_Yuina: Rahasia..._

_Lavi: *pop in from nowhere* *holding a banquet of white lily and a box of chocolate* YUINA! HAPPY B-DAY!_

_Yuina: Eh? Lavi inget, ya? *beaming and hugs Lavi*_

_Kanda&Allen: ... *niat ngejutin dengan pura-pura nggak tahu tapi keduluan Lavi* BAK A USAGI! *death glare*_

_Lavi: *sweat droop* Yuina, terima kado dari mereka dulu, deh..._

_Yuina: Oh, ok!_

_Lavi: Yep! Benar, readers! Karena Yuina hari ini (tanggal 11 Maret) ulangtahun, dia pengen nyenangin kalian dengan update! Ok! Ok! Please! Please reviews!_

_Kanda: Dan kali ini, nggak ada disclaimer._

_Allen: Selain buat nyenangin dia, kalian juga sudah tahu kalau ini ... tahu artinya, kan?_

_Kanda: perasaan bener-bener nggak enak deh... chapter-chapter selanjutnya... *shiver* fake gentleman bastrad..._

_Allen: *tawa sadis*_

_Yui&La: *sweat drooped*_


	5. The conclusion of love

_**OUR LOVE**_

_**(Final)**_

_**The Conclusion of Love:**_

_**Not Everything Will End With Happy Ending**_

_**Sungguh...**_

_**Ini tidak seperti hubungan kami didasari oleh cinta...**_

_**Mungkin di tengah jalan...**_

_**Mungkin...**_

_**Kita jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain...**_

_**Tapi, sungguh...**_

_**Kita tahu kita tak bisa berjalan seperti itu...**_

_**Kita tahu bahwa kita berdua sudah berjanji pada orang lain...**_

_**Orang yang menjadi orang yang paling berharga bagi kita hanya karena kita bertemu mereka lebih dahulu...**_

_**Hanya jika...**_

_**Seandainya kita bertemu sebelum kita bertemu mereka...**_

_**Apakah kau akan menjadi orang yang paling pentingt bagiku?**_

_**Apakah aku akan menjadi orang terpenting bagimu?**_

_**Omong kosong...**_

_**Kita sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku...**_

_**Bahwa aku adalah orang yang penting bagimu**_

_**Tapi kita tahu...**_

_**Kita tidak akan puas hanya dengan itu...**_

_**Kita tahu bahwa aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling penting bagimu...**_

_**Bahwa kau ingin menjadi yang terpenting bagiku...**_

_**Tapi orang yang terpenting bagi kita bukan satu sama lain...**_

_**Aku tahu... kau tahu... kita sudah tahu...**_

_**Tapi ini sakit...**_

_**Ini pernah sakit...**_

_**Ini masih...**_

_**Kita tidak adil...**_

_**Tidak adil pada diri kita sendiri...**_

_**Pada satu sama lain...**_

_**Pada orang lain...**_

_**Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu...**_

_**Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku...**_

_**Ini akan segera berakhir...**_

_**Berakhir...**_

_**(Kanda Yuu dan Allen Walker)**_

_(Allen Walker POV)_

_Aku melihatmu..._

_Aku melihat kenanganmu_

_Sakit..._

_Ini sakit, Kanda..._

_Aku melihat orang yang terpenting bagimu..._

_Dan aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatimu..._

_Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau terus mencarinya..._

_Kau mencarinya..._

_Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikanmu...\_

_Kau menusukku..._

_Sekali..._

_Dua kali..._

_Tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu..._

_Karena di dalam hatiku..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia..._

_Aku ingin kau melihat..._

_Bahwa melakukan ini karena dia juga mencintaimu..._

_Sebagai saudara..._

_Sebagai teman..._

_Atau mungkin lebih..._

_Kanda..._

_Ini sakit..._

_Tapi tak apa-apa..._

_Karena aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi..._

_Tuhan... sekarang kupikir aku bisa melihat Mana lagi..._

_Walau hanya untuk sesaat..._

_Pitch black…_

_(Kanda Yuu POV)_

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

_Kenapa aku menusukmu?_

_Tuhan... aku benar-benar kejam..._

_Ini bukan salahmu..._

_Aku tahu itu..._

_Kenapa aku berteriak seperti itu padamu?_

_Kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Kenapa aku melukaimu...?_

_Ini semua salahku..._

_Salahku..._

_Kau terbangun..._

_Tidak. Bukan kau..._

_Noah di dalam dirimu..._

_Tertawa... tertawa seolah tak ada hari esok..._

_Kemudian kau terbangun lagi..._

_Tidak karena diriku..._

_Tapi karena Mana..._

_Ayahmu..._

_Orang yang paling penting bagimu..._

_Satu-satunya orang yang tak akan pernah bisa kugantikan..._

_Moyashi…__ apa yang ingin kau katakan?_

_Kau menatapku... seperti ingin memberitahuku sesuatu..._

_Moyashi…_

_Kenapa kau membairkanku pergi?_

_Kenapa?_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku ingin kau bahagia..._

_Tapi kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi?_

_Kegelapan..._

_Ini yang terakhir..._

_Selamat tinggal..._

_._

_Tidak akan lagi... tidak akan..._

_._

_Setiap perpisahan adalah wujud kematian, sementara pertemuan adalah bagian dari surga__. (__Tryon Edwards__)_

_Tapi perpisahan mereka adalah sesuatu yang abadi__… __mereka tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi._

_Setiap perpisahan merupakan wujud kematian__. (__George Eliot__)_

_Karena mereka bertemu di antara kematian... hanya kematian yang bisa mempertemukan mereka..._

_Seperti kematian memisahkan Allen dan Mana..._

_Sepertia kematian memisahkan Kanda dan Alma..._

_Seperti bagaimana kematian memisahkan Allen dari Kanda..._

_Hanya di tengah kesedihan perpisahan kita bisa melihat ke kedalaman cinta__. __(George Eliot)_

_Karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain... mereka harus melepaskan satu sama lain... walaupun sebenarnya... mereka tidak ingin__…_

_Perpisahan merupakan penderitaan yang manis__… (__William Shakespeare__)_

_Ini adalah akhir... dari cerita mereka..._

_Perpisahan selalu berat, akan tetapi, terkadang... melepaskan itu penting... ini yang terbaik... untuk tidak melihat satu sama lain lagi...__(Yamato Yuki)_

_**Written by Bookman**_

_**To remember the last battle of Kanda Yuu**_

_**To remember Allen Walker…**_


End file.
